


Welcome to the Orchid and Chrysanthemum cafe.

by TalesLikeAPussyCat



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, M/M, festive drinks, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesLikeAPussyCat/pseuds/TalesLikeAPussyCat
Summary: A holiday coffee shop au, where Ernst is a barista. Trust me.





	1. 1. Do you even know what month it is? - Pumpkin latte with two shots of espresso.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up all I'm back.

Ernst noticed the boy as soon as he walked in through the door, and time almost seemed to stand still. A. Almost no one enters the cafe during the first 30 minutes of his 630 am shift on a Saturday morning. And B. That Awful Halloween shirt. 

It was an obnoxiously bright shade of orange and proudly proclaimed "This is my Halloween costume." in a font that might as well have been comic sans with little witch hats accenting every "I". So maybe there was a lot wrong with the shirt in general, but especially the fact that it is mid-November, when a majority of the world has finally decided to catch up to Ernst’s year-round Christmas spirit. 

Unfortunately for Ernst, the boy kept getting closer. his obviously fake blonde hair was getting brighter, and his blue eyes were getting more piercing. All the while a smirk on his face like he owned the place, and skinny jeans tight enough to....

"Shit!" Ernst muttered to himself. 

"Sorry?" the boy became immediately confused. 

"Nothing....uh.....my bad" Ernst said redness rising in his cheeks. "Just why the Halloween shirt in the middle of November?"

"Oh this old thing. Well you see, I heard that there was a discount on a fall themed drink if you wore a Halloween shirt, so I'll have a pumpkin latte with two shots of espresso please." The boy stated matter of factly. 

"I'm sorry. You might be thinking of the blue wind cafe a couple blocks away. We are the one cafe in town that transitions from pumpkin to minty drinks the week after Halloween ends" Ernst said.

"Oh......" the boy said then slowly turned around and began to walk away. 

"It might not be what you wanted, and I know it's early in the morning, but we still have pumpkin flavored cookies!" Ernst yelled at his back. 

"I mean if that's what you have..." The boy said as he strolled back towards the counter. "Then I guess I'll have to take those.....and maybe some hot chocolate as well it's pretty cold out."

"Ha....ha yeah" Ernst agreed even though he hadn't been outside in over an hour. 

After exchanging money for the purchase, a thought came into Ernst’s mind. "Coming right up.......oh who's the order for, I never got your name?"

"Rilow, Hanschen Rilow." Hanschen smirked, and somewhere a fairy dropped out of the sky. 

Needless to say, Ernst hoped Hanschen would come back again during his shift.


	2. 2. The game is afoot -hot chocolate and pumpkin cookies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanschen returns to his job at the bookstore, and Melchior is himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I'm at an airport. Things happen on planes ok.

"Hey Hanschen, why do you have a bag of cookies with you?" Melchior asked him as Hanschen slid behind the register at the bookstore. 

"You know that coffee shop named after the flowers?" Hanschen asked Melchior. After a nod Hanschen continued. "Well I accidentally walked in there instead of Blue Wind cafe...."

"How is that even relevant?" Melchior interrupted. 

"Well Gabor, if you'd let me finish, you would know," Hanschen glared. "Anyways, there was this barista, hotter than this hot chocolate, who insulted my Halloween shirt."

"You do realize Halloween is over with for the year, right?"

"NOT YOU TOO! MAYBE I JUST WANT TO KEEP THE HOLIDAY ALIVE" Hanschen yelled, causing the early patrons of the bookstore to snap their heads towards the register. Hanschen lowered his voice to a whisper, then continued: "Besides what cafe has no fall drinks, right after Halloween."

"Apparently that one,"

"Anyways........he said that they still have pumpkin flavored cookies, and even though those aren't the worlds best cookie flavor. How can this witch say no to fairy lights personified"

"Fairylights??" Melchior raised his eyebrows. 

"Yeah Wendla got it from a British youtuber and it's a super cute term......not the point Gabor" Hanschen glared at him. "Anyways he is as adorable as the phrase, and......... Wait a second. He asked for my name for the order even though no one else was there so he didn't have to, but I never actually got his name. "

"Alright two things. First can I have one if not all of the pumpkin cookies?" Melchior asked, as Hanschen wordlessly passed him the bag of cookies, guarding the hot chocolate for fear it would be taken next. "Thank you. Secondly we are going back there at the same time a week from now, and you are getting his name."

"Why we?" Hanschen asked. 

"Because this is going to be hilarious," Melchior smirked. 

Hanschen was about to throw out another retort; however, the first customer of the day came up to the counter, and business as usual started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


	3. 3. A "Peaceful" Interlude- Gingerbread tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melchior decides to tell Ilse what happened.
> 
> In the Blue Wind Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to hell.

“Hello, welcome to the Blue Wind Café…… MELCHIOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Ilse’s conversation with a customer was cut short as a mop of curly brown hair, bolted through the door.

“I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!” Melchior yelled bouncing on the balls of his feet like a giddy puppy.

“I’m currently with a customer, give me five minutes,” Ilse said to Melchior, and then fully turned her attention to the lady at the counter. 

After what felt like hours to the Melchior impatiently tapping his foot, the lady finally said: “I’ll have a gingerbread tea please.”  
“Coming right up,” Ilse responded, and the two exchanged money. Ilse’s long side braid swung around with her, when she turned around to make the tea. Melchior continued to tap his foot, for the five minutes it took to make the tea.

“What would you like to order?” Ilse asked him once she was done.

“Pardon me?” Melchior responded.

“We’re in a café, and I am working. I can’t just talk otherwise I could get fired,” Ilse said in a voice that made it clear getting fired wasn’t her main concern.

“OH….. I guess a small gingerbread tea then?” Melchior ordered as a question.

“Coming right up,” Ilse said exchanging money then trying to turn around as quickly as possible to hit Melchior with her braid.

“Hey, I thought this cafe didn’t allow weapons on the premise!” Melchior yelled at the back of her head. 

“Not lethal ones, plus there are a ton of knives made for cooking back here, that could be turned into a weapon if the right scenario came around,” Ilse told him, glancing over her shoulder, making sure her words had the effect she wanted. Melchior’s face was unreadable, but she could see a tiny speck of fear in his eyes. Success. “Anyways, weaponry aside, you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yeah, what do you know about the Orchid and Chrysanthemum café?” Melchior asked.

“Not much, except for the fact that Wendla gets scones from there on Saturdays, and she doesn’t think that I notice. The traitor. Why do you want to know?” Ilse asked.

“One of my coworkers, the one that knows Wendla because I don’t know if you know him…..” Melchior started saying.

“Wait is he the blonde one? Harry? Hank? I don’t know Wendla mentions him and his grumpy hair consistently” Ilse interrupted him.

“Hanschen, and yes that’s him. He was going around in a Halloween shirt when he accidentally went there instead of here. Lo and behold he saw a barista who, and I quote here, was fairy lights personified” Melchior grandly gestured causing Ilse to laugh.

“Why don’t you just ask Wendla, she seems to know more about that café than I do?” Ilse said to a wide- eyed ready to hit himself in the forehead Melchior. “By the way, the tea you didn’t want that much is ready.”

“Thank you, Ilse,” Melchior said. He took the drink from Ilse, then pulled out his phone as he headed to an outside table so he could make a phone call.

Once at the table, Melchior dialed Wendla’s phone number, After an obligatory three rings she answered: “Hello Melchior, why do you always insist on calling people instead of texting?”

“It’s more personal, and Ilse has been rubbing off on you,” Melchior said. He paused for the dramatic sigh on the other end of the line before continuing: “Anyways, do you know the name of the barista at the Orchid and Chrysanthemum café who is working there at 7:30 on a Saturday?”

“Why such an oddly specific question?” Wendla inquired.

“Because Hanschen is an idiot who found a barista hot, and didn’t get their name. Plus I have a plan to make Hanschen suffer. Ask Ilse for all other details,” Melchior said, quickly getting annoyed by hearing the story for the third time that day. To Melchior’s surprise, Wendla was laughing.

“This is hilarious, I’ve been trying to find a way to introduce the two of them, and they went and did it on their own” Wendla said through her pixie-like giggles.

“Introduce who and who?” Melchior asked angrily. 

“Melchior, Hanschen is my friend too, and I know you two have some weird type of rivalry, but I don’t want you to torture the poor boy. Enjoy whatever it is you were doing,” Wendla said hanging up the phone, leaving Melchior to his own devices.

Before going back to her show, Wendla decided to text Ilse: “Hey Ilse, did Melchior by any chance talk to you about Hanschen and a cute barista?”

Ilse responded almost immediately: “Yeah, and I made him order a drink over it. Why?”

Wendla answered her: “Said barista is Ernst, and Melchior is plotting about him and Hanschen. The good news is Melchior only.” 

Ilse: “So, we need to get to Ernst before his next Saturday shift?”

Wendla: “Exactly.”

After the two girls plotted on exactly what to tell Ernst, without giving away that they already knew a lot more information than both boys involved knew; Wendla flopped onto the sofa with a sigh. “Those two can be complete idiots sometimes,” she said to herself with a smile. She then resumed the movie she was watching about how these two young girls in early 1900’s England photographed fairies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya, so I hope you guys enjoy reading this. (If not then congratulations for making it this far, and I'm probably going to continue just for the fact that I made up a plot, or I think I did, and I'm invested.)
> 
> (updates are really frequent during breaks, also they are kind of short, so length preference or other preference tell me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I plan on more, but holiday drink names are hard to come up with.


End file.
